1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing device, a data processing system, and a data processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a system in which a workflow defined in advance can be executed, with respect to image data obtained by scanning a document in an image forming apparatus (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In this system, a workflow is defined such that the data flows in a mode in line with the business flow of the user.
Each workflow is basically constituted by a combination of process units, such as a process of inputting data, zero or more processing processes with respect to the input data, and a process of outputting data generated by executing the zero or more processing processes.
However, there are cases where it is not desirable that the process units constituting the workflow are executed continuously and automatically. For example, there may be cases where, in the middle of a workflow, input by the user is to be waited, and subsequent process units are to be executed according to the input by the user.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-97586    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-078999